Electrographic printing has become the prevalent technology for modern computer-driven printing of text and images, on a wide variety of hard copy media. This technology is also referred to as electrographic marking, electrostatographic printing or marking, and electrophotographic printing or marking. Conventional electrographic printers are well suited for high resolution and high speed printing, with resolutions of 600 dpi (dots per inch) and higher becoming available even at modest prices. As will be described below, at these resolutions, modern electrographic printers and copiers are well-suited to be digitally controlled and driven, and are thus highly compatible with computer graphics and imaging. Efforts regarding such printers or printing systems have led to continuing developments to improve their versatility practicality, and efficiency.